


The Accident

by ziallmalira1dtw



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Hospital, Hurt, Injury, Love, M/M, Romance, Ship, Unrequited, car crash, zayn is hurt, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallmalira1dtw/pseuds/ziallmalira1dtw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thx for reading <3<br/>Please give me comments it's my first fic :D</p></blockquote>





	The Accident

**Part one**  

Niall‘s POV:

     "Not again…" I groaned as I read the text from Harry- "Interview in 5 min! Get your butt down now :D" I was seriously exhuasted by running to and fro the airport, studio, and concert halls. All I want was to have a holiday break. I slammed onto my comfy bed again, thinking of an excuse to wiggle out of this interview. My phone buzzed again. The adorable face of zayn lightens up the screen. My heart lifted as I saw his delicate cheeckbones And his thick eyebrows.. "Hey what do u think I should wear to the interview? Perrie will be there as a special guest ♥" My heart sank. I flung my phone onto the desk and hid under the covers. How on earth am I going to look happy and excited for their engagement? When I… Want him to be mine? 

     "Get a grip," I told myself, "Zayn is straight and you know that. He is out of limits." I pulled a fistful of hair out in frustration. Why the hell would I fall in love with someone as perfect and as unreachable as Zayn? I put on a hoodie and a pair of jeans and bounded downstairs with a huge smile planted on my face. I will not let the other boys know my misery over Zayn. “Took you a long time to get dressed don’t yah?” Harry shouted over the blasting tune of Midnight Memories. The boys didn’t notice a single thing. Except for Zayn. His creamy golden brown orbs was trained onto me with a quizzical look on his face. I raised my eyebrows and looked away, hoping that he didn’t notice my obvious blush—- He’s so gorgeous. We piled into the car and Paul drove. My phone buzzed again “What’s with the frown Nialler you alright?” It’s a text from Zayn. I stared at the window and tried to blink away my tears of bitterness. Zayn was beside on me looking at me intently. He nudged me and I muttered, “Just tired, it’s nothing”. He didn’t seem convinced but he let it go. It was the worst interview. Ever. I put on a strained smile the whole time and said stuff like “Congratz Zayn, me and the boys will always support you,” or “of course, I do ship Zerrie”. It was breaking me to pieces. When Zayn said,” I love Perrie with my whole heart and soul”, he was stabbing my heart with a dagger and ripping my soul apart. Why would I fall in love with someone when his heart is claimed already?

Zayn’s POV:

       What’s going on with Niall lately? He didn’t look himself in the interview just now. He kept clenching and unclenching his fists. His body was all tensed up when I was being interviewed… When I proclaimed my love for Perrie… I should ask the other boys for opinions —- but am I being over-sensitive, or is Niall jealous of Perrie? I found Liam in his room on the computer. He is always the first one I ask for advice. “Do you think Niall is in love with me?” I asked him. Straight to the point. He looked up, startled. “Woah what? Well… Maybe… ummm… Yea. From his response and expression during the interview… Yes.” “What should I do then? I’m engaged Liam… I can’t break Perrie’s heart but I love Niall too. Just not the way he loves me…” I asked in a strangled voice. “Calm down buddy, it will be alright. Tell him how you feel about him and Perrie.” “Okay… I will try… night Liam.” He patted me on the back and I left with emotions like waves to my room. Niall loves me. I love him too. But in what way? Is it brotherly love like bromance or… the other type? I was still trying to figure it out when I gradually drifted away. 

Niall’s POV:

       It has been a month since Zayn’s engagement And the management will throw a huge party tonight in our house. Another night of fake smiles and laughter. When is this going to end… it’s tearing me apart..

Zayn’s POV:

       it’s my one month engagement party with Perrie tonight! I know I should feel excited and happy, but I am feeling quite strange since I noticed Niall’s irregularity. His crestfallen face and his downhearted expression. Am I absolutely sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with Perrie? Niall’s POV: It’s 11:45pm now and the party is still going hard and strong. Perrie’s arm coiled around Zayn’s waist, his hand clasping hers… Harry and Louis are making out on the couch and Liam is chatting with Danielle. I put down the cocktail I have been sipping for the whole night and dashed to the toilet. I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

Zayn’s POV:

        I heard a loud bang and looked away from Perrie’s eyes. I glanced left just in time to see a whisp of blonde running into the washroom. A pang of worry seized me. Is Niall okay? I ran to the bathroom, ignoring Perrie’s protests. I hit the door with my fists. "Open up Niall! Are you okay? Dude answer me! " I pounded the door again. After a few seconds, he answered. " yes… Just want to pee… don’t freak out…" He has obviously been crying.

Niall’s POV:

        I can’t take it anymore… I just can’t… I broke down and sobbed silently into my sleeve. How I hate this life! I hate everything about me. From my too pale skin to my ugly toes. Why can’t I be as beautiful as Perrie? I looked around with blurred eyesight as tears welled up. My eyes landed on the razor. It had been years since I had used it… Gripping the razor blade ever so tightly, I started to cut my skin at the inner arm. Blood, red as crimson splattered onto the white and spotless tiles. How cutting makes me feel alive. I felt the sickening pleasure as the warm and sticky blood flows from the wound and onto the white bathtub. "Open up Niall! Are you okay? Dude answer me! " sh*t Zayn is calling me. I mustn’t let him see me like this. I fumbled for composure, willing that Zayn wouldn’t notice. " If you are not coming out, I’m coming in. Tell me what’s going on Niall! Stop being thick just come out would you?" He yelled over the deafening music. The door knob turned as he used the key reserved for emergency purpose. I quickly wiped away the blood on the floor, threw away the blades into the bin and tried to hide my arms behind my back.

Zayn’s POV:

        I noticed the blood on Niall’s sleeve immediately. I could actually feel my eyes widening in terror as I saw those red lines running all over his arms. I felt angry tears threatening to spill out. “Why Niall why… I should have noticed earlier…” Niall slid down onto the floor, trying to avoid my gaze. I fell on my knees and grabbed his arm, hoping that he could tell me why. He had his back to me, shaking ever so slightly and tried to wrench his arm out of my grasp. I wouldn’t budge and asked him, “Why are you so out of character these days? What’s the matter?” I had a sudden impulse to push the blonde hair away from his eyes. To stroke his cheeks. To kiss him on his lips and tell him that everything will be alright. I ended up hugging him, his head at the crook of my neck. I leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. His lips found mines and god, this felt right. Our lips fitted perfectly. He kissed me back passionately and moaned “you are perfect” into my ear. I responded by hugging him more tightly, never wanting to let go. He shifted closer to my body, melting, blending, and when I think that all was well, that the wall between us had crumbled into million pieces…

        There was a loud BANG and Perrie barged in. Niall’s eyes widened in surprise and jerked away from me. Perrie hugged me passionately and said, “where were you just now? I was looking everywhere!” and eyed Niall disdainfully. Niall blushed and stuttered, “I.. I… would better be off…” And darted to the door, shutting it with a loud bang. “Why do you have to ruin everything Perrie?” I growled and ran after Niall.

Niall POV:

         Did Perrie see me and zayn kissing? O god I am so screwed, management will be mad. I flung open the door. It was raining cats and dogs. Thunder rolled and lightnings flashed. My shirt was soaked within minutes. I ran away from the house, away from the love and conflict of my life, Zayn. I ran until I had to gasp for breathes, and this is when I heard someone calling my name over the storm. “Niall wait up I can explain to Perrie…”. Quick footsteps, and a drenched, panting Zayn appeared before my eyes. How I wanted to caress his face, but I know I couldn’t. Zayn and Perrie are together now and I couldn’t be the one to break them apart. I shouted, “no you can’t, you two are engaged and you know it!” I wiped the angry tears from my eyes and crossed the road, fuming because I knew that he would never be mine. Zayn was still hurrying to catch up, when I heard a screech—

**PART TWO**

NIALL POV:

        I turned my head just in time to see the truck swerved out of control and crashed onto the pedestrian road. Just in time to see Zayn eyes flew wide open and mouthed my name. Just in time to see him collapse onto the road. A sound of anguish tore from my lungs. "NOOOOO!" I cried. I fell on my knees and started to shake. What had I done… If Zayn died it will be ALL MY FAULT. I crawled across the wet and slippery ground to were Zayn was lying. There was blood everywhere. Zayn’s forehead glistened with sweat and his jaws were clenched tight, trying not to moan and not to pass out.

        I can hear my heart thumping, what should I do… “Niall,” Zayn whispered “I’m alright, don’t.. cry… babe…” I grabbed his hand and kissed him on the cheek. I then called the ambulance and smoothen Zayn’s quiff, trying to lessen his pain. He began to sob in pain and flailed around, his eyes wide open. “It’s okay babe, it’s okay, shushhh now, don’t sleep until we are in the hospital alright?” He seemed to relax a bit, before gritting his teeth and tightening his fists again. I sang to him, songs we loved to sing with the boys and he was mesmerized, staring at me, grasping every word. After I finished “Irresistable”, the last song of our TMH album, he smiled weakly, whispered “I love you, Niall”, and his hand fell on the ground.

       I don’t know how long I cried, covering his body from the rain, cursing the stars, wondering why it was him who was lying here, unmoving, but not me, until that god-damned ambulance finally arrived.

LIAM’S POV:

       My phone rang. I picked it up - It was Niall. Rain splattered from the background and I could only hear heartwrenching sobs from Nialler. My heart hammered in my chest. "Whats wrong Nialler?" I practically growled into the phone, "What happened?" "It’s… It’s… Zayn… oh dammit… I… have killed … killed .. The love of my life… " more sobs continued. My pulse quickened and my mind went blank. What? Zayn died? This isn’t possible! I frantically tried to calm myself down. It’s okay, Zayn will be okay. "Where are you, Niall?" I asked, trying to calm Niall down. "In the hospital…" He choked out. "Okay stay there and wait for me kay? And Zayn is going to be okay. I know he is. Tell the other boys to go too alright?" "kay", a nearly inaudible response came from Niall. I charged off to the hospital, calling the other boys as i drove.

       Niall was in the waiting room, head in his hand. He was shaking uncontrollably and his face was white as a sheet. I sat next to him and he cried in my shoulder. “What happened?” I asked him softly. Hiccuping a bit, he answered, “We were kiss… Kissing in the bathroom when… When Perrie barged in. I ran out and he followed me… And he got hit by a Goddamned truck!” He broke down again and was in hystericals. “WHY CANT I DO ANYTHING RIGHT I HAVE KILLED MY BOYFRIEND GOD WHY…” I hugged him and told him that it’s not his fault at all.

3rd Person POV

        Harry and Louis arrived and Louis immediately bawled when he saw Niall crying. Harry and Liam were both trying to calm their boyfriends and best mates down when the Doctor came out. He rightened his glasses and said, “Anyone here for Zayn Malik?”

HARRY POV:

        All four of us lept up from our seats and ran to the end of the hallway. The doctor’s look gave nothing away. My heart was hammering with fear god please say that Zayn’s okay… "So Mr Malik here was hit by a truck and I must say that he was severely injured. There are broken bones on his wrist and his ribcage but these we can fix. The only problem is that he had a pretty bad head concussion. And…" He paused for moment, waiting for us to absorb the news. "AND WHAT DOC OUR FRIEND IS DYING IN THERE AND YOU… " Louis spat at the Doctor, ready to lunge at him. Liam, always the sensible and calm one, held him back and whispered, "Louis calm down shh" I stroke his hair and he seemed to calm down a bit. "We have done what we can do and there’s no immediate life threatening effects. But it depends on him and his will to wake up. You may see him after the nurses have finished checking him up." Liam muttered a quick thank you and the Doctor walked away.

       We hugged and wept into each other’s shoulders, thanking God that Zayn is okay, well as okay as he can be. Then I found out that the blonde irish lad wasn’t in our arms. I looked around and saw him, still in that stony cold hospital chair. Tears cascading down his pale cheeks. I sat next to him and he cried into my shoulder. "Nialler, " I said softly, "the doctor said that he is going to be okay, alright? And the doctors are always and 100% correct" he let out a watery chuckle and said a quiet "okay" and we all sat there waiting for the nurse to finish her job. After what seemed like a century, we were finally allowed to see him.

LOUIS POV:

        We bounded into the room as soon as the nurse came out. I saw Harry’s eyes widen and tears threatening to pour down when he saw Zayn. He was hooked up to numerous machines. White as a sheet due to bloodloss and he was lying as still as a statue on the eerily white, sterilized blankets. The only thing that showed us he was alive was the steady beeping of the heart rate machine. Liam gasped inwardly and we sat down next to his bed. Liam took his hand and held on to it, whispering words to Zayn. Harry just stood there, mouth-opened in shock. His normally carefree face crumpled when he caught me glance.

       “I can’t believe… that Zayn is.. like this.. now… he’s so strong… and now he’s .. just lying .. here…” He sobbed. I nodded and stroke Zayn’s other hand. Zayn is usually the strongest, the unbreakable, the “badboy” or whatever you call it. He never falls sick and he is always the one to stand up for us and protect us. And now the sight that he’s… lying there, pale, motionless, blood-soaked bandages wrapped all around his tanned body breaks my heart.

LIAM POV:

       Watching Zayn lying there, vulnerable shocks me. Harry starts crying and Lou is hugging him. I sat down next to Zayn and I hummed “Moments” softly to him and myself. I looked up and saw Niall, looking ghastly green, hovering in the doorway, looking unsure whether or not he should come in. I beckoned him and he moved uncertainly into the room. His face make it plain that he still couldn’t, and probably would never forgive himself. He sat down next to me and for stared at his fingers. "Look, Nialler" I said, "It’s not your fault okay? Zayn wouldn’t want you to be like this, blaming yourself for this. If you want to blame somebody, blame that stupid drunk bastard! It’s certainly and absolutely not your fault okay?" I tipped his chin until he was staring right into my eyes. He nodded slightly and grabbed Zayn’s other hand, as if it was his lifeline and he’d never let it go. Paul came in later and he brought lunch with him, urging us to eat something. Niall refused to eat even a single bite of sandwich. "I’m not hungry" he muttered. Louis managed a strangle laugh, "Really? Nialler being not hungry is a news!" Harry glared at him and mouthed "shut up" but Niall chuckled reluctantly and politely declined another offer of food.

       It was 10:00 at night and visiting hours were over. Louis and Harry fought with Paul, insisting that we should all stay here with Zayn, but he flatly refused and said “Rules are rules”. After a few heated arguements, they had finally agreed to leave and to visit Zayn the next day early in the morning. I gave Zayn a quick peck on the cheek, said goodnight and walked to Paul’s car. Niall was trailing behind the bunch, staring at his feet. Perhaps a night of good sleep is the thing Niall needed, I thought. We climbed into the car and within minutes we were back into the apartment we shared.

NIALL's POV:

       I climbed into my bunk and snuggled into the bed. It was way past midnight but I can't sleep. The other lads are snoring into their pillows, while i - my mind just kept on reliving the horrifying moment when the truck came swerving out of no where, when Zayn collapsed into a heap onto the ground, when his hand thudded onto the ground. I quietly changed into my jeans and sneakers before leaving the room. I had to find Zayn in the hospital. I had to make sure he's okay. The hallways of the hospital were ghostly calm and white. I made my way to Zayn's room, triggering some sort of alarm. I gasped inwardly but decided to forget it. "Keep it blaring," I thought, "who's there to stop me visiting my boyfriend." I smiled a bit to myself as I used the word boyfriend.

         Zayn was still lying there unconscious, but under the dim fluorescent light. he had more colour on his face. My breath caught in my throat again as I remembered I landed him in the hospital, pale and motionless. I scooted over to the chair next to his bed, grasped his hand tightly and went to sleep.

LIAMS POV:

         It was 8 in the morning when Paul woke us all out, shouting "Where's Niall" frantically. We turned the apartment upside down searching for him in vain. My phone vibrated after 30 minutes of rampage of the house. "I'm in the hospital with Zayn -Niallxx" I puffed in relief and told the boys and Paul. We then brought breakfast and set off to the hospital.

         I opened the door quietly. Niall was on the bed next to Zayn, one arm thrown around him, like a knight warding off nightmares, his other hand clasped Zayn's hand tightly. I grabbed a blanket and draped it over Niall's shivering frame. Louis wanted to say something but Harry shushed him and steered him away to have breakfast. "Niall needs sleep, keep quiet alright," he whispered. I left the room and found the lads, munching on their sandwiches outside the room.

NIALL'S POV

_"Come on Niall, lay down next to me babe."_

_"Sure Zaynie," I rushed over and settled in the bed next to him, his body warmth right next to me, familiar and safe._

_"Guess what I'm not really that tired you want a movie marathon? Let's watch something."_

_"How about this..."_

_" Sure, whatever you want"_

_I played the movie and Zayn nuzzled next to me, his breath warming my skin. The main character was crossing a road when suddenly a truck screeched, out of control. He fell like a stone in the middle of the road. Blood was everywhere. The camera zoomed into the man's face._

_it's zayn._

        My eyes flew open, heart pounding, sweat clinging to my skin. A strong scent of disinfection hit me, and reality dawned upon me. It was a dream, only a dream. Zayn was still lying unmoving next to me, various tubes in his body keeping him alive. Liam appeared a few minutes later. "You are awake nialler have some breakfast!" I sighed and unwillingly left Zayn, following him out of the room.

LOUIS'S POV

        It has been two weeks since Zayn got hurt. Niall never left his bedside, ignoring our pleads and threatening for him to go out and have some fresh air. Upon Niall's request, our management managed to book the room next to Zayn's room so that we could record some of our songs inside. Fans were really supportive, with #zaynwakeup trending worldwide on twitter. Perrie came and visited Zayn last week, eyes wide with worry, a frown etched on her face. She would be going on a tour soon in the other side of the world and told us to call her immediately if Zayn wakes up. Before she leave the room, she handed me a note. "Give this to Zayn when he wakes up if I'm not back from the tour yet."I promised to do so and put the note inside Zayn's bedside table.

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading <3  
> Please give me comments it's my first fic :D


End file.
